


(only you can) bring me back from the darkness

by deadly_park



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Josie, F/F, Henelope friendship, Light Angst, lowkey pizzie friendship, mg and peez friendship, penelope just wants to bring Josie back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_park/pseuds/deadly_park
Summary: “isn't this what you wanted Penelope? me being selfish for once and putting myself first? said Josie sarcastically"but not like this."OrPenelope meets Dark Josie
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize if there’s any mistakes.  
> Also, this is my first fic so I hope y’all enjoy it :)

Penelope was tired, really tired. She was in the library and she just finished one of her assignments for chemistry of magic, and now she was looking for books that had information about the merge. 

It was all the same shit: The merge is a curse of the gemini coven that happens when the twins turn 22. There was not information about who created the curse or if there was any cure.

It’s been almost 5 months since she’s in Belgium, since she left Josie. After a few months of being in the witch only school, Penelope decided to find Caroline to team up with her and look for a cure to the merge. Surprisingly, Caroline accepted her request, and they’ve been an unstoppable duo (like some of the witches say) ever since.

She was about to close the book she was reading when a voice pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“The library is gonna close in 5” said Max, the librarian. He was one of her first friends (perhaps the only) in the school.

“Yeah I’m aware of that, can I return these books tomorrow?” 

“Sure” Max walked away but not before he turned around to say Penelope one last thing. “Make sure to rest, because you literally look like you haven’t sleep in 1 month.”

Penelope smiled, because it was true. She hasn’t sleep, she couldn’t, knowing that the love of her life could possibly die in 6 years. It was a long time but every day that passes hurts Penelope's heart because they haven't advanced at all, and the thought of that is just frustrating.

* * *

Penelope entered her room, took a shower and when she was about to sleep she heard something, or most likely someone.

“Penelope.”

That voice could only belong to someone and (unfortunately) Penelope could recognize it anywhere.

“Lizzie?” _What the hell, was she dreaming? Why does Lizzie Saltzman, out of all people, appears out of nowhere in her room? She was definitely dreaming._ “Why is the wrong Saltzman twin in my dream?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Ha ha very funny, this is an astral projection and I’m here because we need your help.”

“What happened?” Penelope asked confused.

“It’s about Josie” _Oh fuck_ , Penelope thought “We will explain everything when you get here.”

“Is she okay? Does your mom know? She asked.

“She is okay, well sort of. My dad just called mom to tell her everything and we know you two are looking for a cure to the merge, but right know that’s now what matters. My mom has the tickets for the plane. You guys are leaving tomorrow.” After Lizzie told Penelope this, her astral projection disappeared, leaving a very confused Penelope in the room.

_Well that’s a lot to process. If Josie was okay, then why they need me for? What could be so urgent? I guess I’ll found out tomorrow._ Thought Penelope.

That night she couldn’t sleep.

* * *

Penelope and Caroline arrived to the Salvatore School about noon. The school was the same as Penelope remembered, and maybe the school hasn’t changed, but the people in it have.

Penelope spotted a very familiar face and she smiled.

“Peez?” said MG with a smile on his face.

Penelope walked to MG to give him a hug. It was really conforming and it felt like home.

“I missed my favorite vampire so much.” Penelope said turning away from the long hug they shared.

“Seriously? _A you’re in charge, lol_ note? Not even a proper goodbye. I’m offended.”

“Yeah I probably regret that.”

“I’m glad to have you back. Hope and Lizzie are waiting for you in Dr. Saltzman’s office.”

“Where’s Josie? Is she okay?” Penelope asked worried.

“The important thing is that she’s safe, they will tell you the rest.”

Penelope went to Dr. Saltzman’s office and when she entered the room she saw Hope, Lizzie and Alaric talking about something. Hope was the first one to notice her and gave her a long and warm hug.

“I’m glad you could make it here.” said the tribrid.

“I hope you haven’t kill any zombies without me, Mikaelson.” Penelope gave her a smile.

Penelope’s eyes turned to Lizzie and Alaric.

“Satan.” Lizzie greeted her, and then she continued, “hate to admit it but it’s good to have you back.”

“Not gonna lie, I kind of missed our little banter.” Penelope responded.

“Penelope, thanks for coming, it really means a lot to us.” said Alaric.

“Where’s Josie? MG told me she is okay but won’t tell me what’s going on, he said you guys are going to tell me.”

“Please take a seat, there’s a lot to explain.” commented Alaric.

* * *

After what it felt like an hour, Alaric finished telling Penelope everything. He told her about how Vardemus (who was actually Clarke) manipulated Josie into doing black magic, about the sandclock, about how Alyssa Chang trapped the Saltzmans in the prison world with Josie and Lizzie’s psychotic uncle and how to get out of there Josie had to break the sandclock and get hit by the dark magic.

“Damn, that’s a lot to process.” Penelope broke the silence.

“Josie is right now locked up in a cell.” started Hope, “She is locked because we are worried she will hurt any of the students considering how powerful she is.” continued Lizzie.

“And you guys need me because you think I can bring her back?” asked Penelope

“We’ve tried everything to bring her back.” said Alaric, “MG, Landon, Raf, Kaleb and even Jed tried to help but none of that works.”

“You are our last chance.” said Lizzie

“But...” Penelope said as she standed up, “Josie hates me.” 

“You and I both now that now true.” said Hope

“I may not be your biggest fan but I’m not blind to realize that Josie cared a lot about you, she just... pushes people away when she needs them most.” said Lizzie 

“Hope’s gonna guide to the cell Josie is in.” stated Alaric and Penelope’s eyes turned to her.

“Follow me.” said the tribrid.

* * *

Hope led Penelope towards the cell where Josie was but before entering Hope made a small pause.

“I’m gonna stay outside, if you need anything just call me.” 

Penelope was about to enter the room when Hope said something else, “Be careful, she can be very dangerous.”

Penelope nodded and walked into the room.

The first thing Penelope noticed was how damaged the cell was, the next thing she noticed was Josie, she was looking towards the wall and her hair was black.

Suddenly Josie turned herself slowly to face a shocked Penelope and then she smiled evilly.

Penelope also noticed that there were dark veins all over Josie’s face and when they locked eyes, Penelope saw that her eyes were more dark.

And Penelope knew this wasn’t Josie at all, but after 5 months of not seeing her, Penelope couldn’t help but say

“Hey JoJo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for all your comments and kudos☺️☺️, here’s chapter 2! I hope y’all enjoy it.

“Hey JoJo.”

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up, after what? 5 months? Josie laughed and then she checked Penelope from top to bottom, “They are so desesperated to bring the old Josie back that they called you.” then Josie made eye contact with Penelope, “don’t waste you time, it’s not gonna work.”

When they made eye contact, Penelope’s eyes soften, but she also noticed that Josie didn’t feel anything and that broke Penelope’s heart even more. She was like a vampire with her humanity off.

“Josie this... this isn’t you.”

“Maybe you never knew the real me.” Josie paused for a moment and then she continued, “isn't this what you wanted Penelope? me being selfish for once and putting myself first?” said Josie sarcastically.

"but not like this."

Josie smirked and Penelope thought of an idea. 

“Hope, can you please come?”

Hope entered the room and she looked at Josie and then at Penelope.

“Everything okay?”

Penelope took Hope by the hand and led her to a corner, when Penelope was about to say something, Josie interrupted her.

“If you are trying to make me jealous, I don’t care.” 

Hope rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Penelope.

“I need you to lock me up with her.” Penelope whispered so Josie doesn’t listen.

“Are you out of your mind?!.” Hope whispered in a high tone, “there’s no way I’m going to do that, she is dangerous Penelope, maybe you haven’t seen the things she did but we all did, I’m not going to put you in danger.”

“Hope you gotta trust me, besides, that cell is magicproof right? And if I enter I’m gonna be the only source of magic, and if she wants to make a spell, she has to siphon from me. I just want to see if she can feel something from my touch.”

Hope’s eyes looked to Josie, who was watching carefully the conversation between the two, and then looked to Penelope.

“Fine. But if she hurts you, I’m not going to hesitate to hurt her.” 

Hope took the keys out of her pocket and proceeded to open the door. When the door was open, Penelope entered and Josie raised her eyebrows and smirked. Hope closed the door, threw a last glance at Josie and Penelope and went outside the room.

“You know, I think this is the stupidest idea you’ve ever had.”

Penelope sat down in one of the corners and then she started talking.

“In case you wanted to know, Belgium was really beautiful, the places, the boys, the girls, I mean, everything.” Penelope looked at Josie to see if there was a reaction, “but not as beautiful as you.” nothing came and then she continued.

“Besides the witch only school, I was with your mom, looking for a cure to the merge, we always put our lives in danger looking for something, but we found anything.”

“You don’t need to worry about that anymore, because I’m the one who is gonna win.” said Josie confident.

“I don’t want you to kill someone, specially if it’s Lizzie.”

“Thought you hated her.” 

“I’m not her biggest fan, but I don’t want her dead.” 

There was a silence, Penelope could feel the tension between her and Josie.

Josie saw that Penelope moved her hand to her pocket to look for something. Then she pulled out a pen, a way too familiar one.

"I took this with me, just for in case, y'know, and I spelled another book, to see how things were going here, old habits die hard I guess.” Penelope smiled, “and I... wrote down that I missed you. I waited two weeks for an answer but nothing came. So I thought two things: one, Josie moved on and doesn’t have time for a simple answer, or two, she threw my journal in the trash.”

“Right where it belongs.”

Penelope was shocked by Josie’s answer (and kinda hurt), she didn’t expect that.

Penelope was definitely lying if she said that she didn't like this more confident and sassy version of Josie. The thing is, she didn't like what it took Josie to be like that. Dark magic is dangerous, every witch knows that, and what terrifired Penelope the most, was the thought of dark magic consuming all of her ex girlfriend's being, and if that happened, there was no old Josie to bring back.

“I’m sorry.” started Penelope, “I’m sorry for not staying, maybe part of this is my fault. If I had stayed, none of this would have happened. If I had stayed, I could have protected you.” Penelope says as she stands.

“I’m actually glad that this happened, for once in my life I feel unstoppable.”

“Josie this is the dark magic talki-“

“Well maybe you have to get used to it Penelope, the dark magic is now part of me and nothing is going to change that.” Josie cuts Penelope off.

Josie sighed, “I don’t wanna waste my time anymore by talking to you, I just want to get out of here. I promise I’m not gonna kill or hurt anyone in this stupid school, unless they hurt me of course.”

“Then go ahead, cast a spell to get out of here.” Penelope looked around the cell and then gasped, “oh right, I’m the only source of magic here, so if you you want to get out, you have to touch me.” Penelope smirked.

Josie didn’t say anything, she remained still where she was.

“I really miss your touch.” Penelope said and slowly approached Josie, and when they were inches apart Penelope locked eyes with her, “don’t you miss mine too?”

Penelope's hands reached Josie's face and slowly caressed her cheeks and then her lips, Penelope’s hands were burning at the contact, she really missed that feeling, and for the first time since she saw her, Josie looked nervous. 

Penelope noticed that Josie closed her eyes at the touch, it looked like she was fighting something, to feel anything. 

Their foreheads touched and Josie started breathing heavily, "I know the real you is there, deep down." Penelope whispered, "come back to me, please."

They stayed like that for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, then, Josie opened her eyes and Penelope noticed that they were black and that she was siphoning from her, she was about to react but the next thing she knew is that she was being throwed against the wall.

“Sweet of you to assume that that you would work.”

Penelope groaned from the pain. Hope entered the room and casted a spell that made Josie faint.

“P are you okay?!” Hope opened the cell quickly and approached Penelope.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”

“Told you she was dangerous. I’m going to take you to my room so you can get some rest.”

Penelope nodded, and left the cell with Hope, but not before throwing a glance at Josie, who looked so peaceful.

"She is gonna wake up in a few minutes." said Hope

And Penelope not only had pain in her back, but also pain in her heart.

* * *

Penelope rested for 2 hours in Hope’s room. She spent her rest thinking of ways to bring Josie back. She was about to get up when someone knocked the door.

“Hey Peez, how are you feeling?” said MG as he entered the room

“I have been better.” 

“Hope told me what happened, that definitely sucks.”

“Yup, I just thought that that was enough to bring her back, but turns out I was wrong.”

MG smiled sadly, “Dinner starts in 5, are you coming or should I bring you the food here?”

“I’m coming.” MG was about to leave but Penelope said something else, “hey Milton, can you set up an Avengers squad meeting in the library after dinner? And be sure to add Lizzie, Landon and Jed this time.”

“Yeah sure, what for?.”

“I just got an idea.”

* * *

After dinner, Penelope headed to the library and saw that the group were already there waiting for her.

“The captain is here.” said MG

“Hey! I thought I was the captain.” said Hope

“Not this time, Iron man.” responded Penelope 

“This better be great, I’m supposed to have a night run with the pack.” said Jed

“So, why are we here for?” said Landon 

“I have a plan... to bring Josie back.” said Penelope

“Well, I hope it’s better that what happened in the cell.” said Hope

“Let’s not talk about that.” Penelope said embarrassed 

“I’m in.” said Lizzie

“You haven’t even heard the idea.” said Landon

“Nobody asked you, flying chicken. I just want my sister back.” said Lizzie

“Did she just call me a flying chicken?”

“Dude can you actually fly?” Jed asked and Landon nodded.

“Man that’s dope!” said MG

“Enough!” said Hope and everyone went silent, “Penelope, please continue.”

“Like I was saying, I have a plan.” Penelope paused for a moment and then looked to see the group.

“Spill.” said MG

“You guys are going to kill me in front of Josie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert dramatic music here*
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed it, next chapter is definitely going to be longer!  
> Also, I have this headcanon that Penelope took a pen with her (Posie as pen pals through the magic pens is such a good concept)  
> Feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading :)  
> twitter: @deadly_park


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope explains her plan and the group execute it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I’m so sorry for the delay, I wanted to update sooner but I was on a trip.  
> Second, I’m so amazed and grateful for all the feedback and comments this fic got! Thank you so much 😊  
> Here’s the last chapter! I hope y’all enjoy it.

“You guys are going to kill me in front of Josie.”  


“What?!” all the group said in union.

“Penelope are you out of you mind?” Hope asked, “I have so many questions right now” said MG.

“Penelope you aren’t inmortal.” said Jed

  
“I know, that’s the part where bird boy enters.”

“What?” said Hope, with a little worry, “I’m so confused.” Landon said rubbing his hair with his hand.

“Relax, Mikaelson, your little boyfriend here is immortal, he is the one who is going to die, not me.” stated Penelope.

“This plan just got more interesting.” said Lizzie

“Wait, but how?” asked MG

“With an illusion spell.” said Hope

“Exactly, you”, Penelope pointed to Hope, “are going to cast the spell on Landon to make him look like me, he dies, Josie believes that I died and then boom, the old Josie is back.”

“Well, that makes sense.” said Landon

“What makes you think that your plan is going to work? What if it triggers her dark side more?” asked Lizzie

“It’s gonna work, I know because I almost made her feel something, back in the cell. You guys said that you tried everything to bring her back but you haven't killed someone important to her, it won’t trigger her more because she is going to feel more sadness that anger, trust me.” said Penelope

“Penelope is right” said Hope, already knowing the feeling of losing someone important to her.

“But before that, we need to set Josie free.” said Penelope

“Okay there’s no way I’m going to let you do that.” stated Hope 

“I’m with Peez” said MG and the group turned their faces to see him, “if we are going to make this, Josie needs to believe this isn’t planed, if we go to the cell just to kill Penelope she is obviously gonna know this is a plan.”

“MG got a point.” said Landon

“But what about my dad and mom? They will have a lot of questions.” asked Lizzie

“Just tell them about the plan and they will understand, they want Josie back as much as we want it.” said Hope and Lizzie nodded.

“Okay so we set Josie free, then what?” asked Jed

“We wait till tomorrow to execute the plan, you and Milton are going to trace her, then you guys tell us where she is and we go there.” started Penelope, “Lizzie, you are the one that’s going to kill me, well, Landon.”

“I’m honored.” said Lizzie and Landon rolled his eyes.

“And to make this more believable to her, you are going to try to kill Josie first, then Landon tries to stop you and you kill him.” 

“But Lizzie needs like a reason to try to kill her sister right?” asked Landon

“Just made up something about the merge, didn’t you take acting classes when you were young?” Hope said to Lizzie

“Yes, I guess that will be useful, I also going to ask my dad for a gun.” stated Lizzie

“So is everyone clear with the plan?” Penelope asked and all the group nodded.

"Avengers squad assemble!" exclaimed MG while putting his hand in the center of the group, Penelope, Hope, Jed and Landon followed his action, then all of their faces turned to Lizzie.

"You guys are such a nerds" said Lizzie as she put her hand along with the others.

Then, everyone headed to the exit, but Penelope stopped Landon, "hey bird boy, you stay here, I need to teach you how to be a good Penelope Park.”

* * *

After the avengers squad meeting in the library and Penelope’s extensive guide to Landon, it was already past curfew, and Hope and Penelope went to the cell so set Josie free. When they got there, Josie was sitting in a corner resting, then, she noticed them.

"You guys don't get tired of this do you?" 

Hope ignored the comment and opened the door while Penelope stayed in the enter.

"You are free to go." said Hope

"Is this some kind of prank or something?" asked Josie

"Nope, you can thank your little ex-girlfriend for this." said Hope

Josie slowly standed up and walked to the door carefully, before exiting the cell she threw a glance at Hope and then she walked to where Penelope was, Josie was about to leave the room but stopped for a moment to look Penelope up and down, she said nothing, and then, she left.

* * *

The noon after, MG and Jed were already tracing Josie, while Hope, Penelope and Landon (already camouflaged as Penelope) were waiting for Lizzie in the living room.

“Never thought the day I would see two satans, this is what hell looks like.” said Lizzie as she approached them.

“Did you get the gun?” asked Penelope

“First, yes, second, who the hell is Landon and who is Penelope?”

“I’m the fake one.” said Landon raising his hand and waving.

_Penelope’s Landon_ was wearing a Salvatore boarding school t-shirt and pants while the real Penelope was wearing a crop top and a skirt.

Hope felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket, “it’s MG, they found her and sent me a location, she is in the woods close to the old mill.” 

“Not gonna lie, I’m kind of nervous.” said Lizzie

“Same.” said Penelope and Landon at the same time

“God this is so weird.” said Lizzie while pointing to the two Penelopes 

“Let’s go, we have a girl to bring back.” said Hope

* * *

“I already sent the location to Hope, they will be here soon.” said MG to Jed, they were hiding in a tree.

“Dude, I don’t see her anymore, I think she disappeared.” said Jed

"What? Man she was just the-“ Jed heard a neck snap and looked to MG, who was unconscious in the floor, then he saw Josie.

“Didn’t your parents tell you that it’s rude to spy on people?”

Josie went down quickly to siphon magic from MG, and casted a spell that threw Jed against a tree, leaving him unconscious.

Josie was about to walk away when a voice stopped her

“Stop!” Josie turned around to see Lizzie, who was holding a gun, pointing at her.

Josie laughed, “Do you even know how to use that? You aren’t capable of kill your own sister.”

“You aren’t my sister! My sister doesn’t exist anymore because the darkness consumed her.I just wanted her back, but I realized that is too late.” Lizzie cried out.

Then, Hope and _Penelope_ appeared, one on the side of lizzie and one near Josie.

“Lizzie drop the gun!” exclaimed Hope.

“What are you doing?!” said _Penelope_ with worry

“What I have to! She is obviously more powerful than me! She is going to win the merge, and I- I’m the one that deserves to live, not her. If I kill her now then the merge won’t happen!” Lizzie said with tear in her eyes, then she charged the gun.

“Come on Lizzie, pull the trigger.” said Josie with a mischievous smile.

“Lizzie put the gun down now!” screamed _Penelope_

“Shoot me.”

“Lizzie, don’t!” said Hope

“Shoot me!” 

“Lizzie drop the gun!” 

“Shoot me!” screamed Josie

“Lizzie stop!!” 

“Shoot me!!!”

BANG 

BANG

Josie expected to feel the bullets in her body, but instead, she felt nothing, she looked at Lizzie who had the gun pointing at someone else, then, she looked to her left and saw that there was blood in Penelope's shirt and Penelope was falling. It all happened so fast, Josie didn’t know how to react, she felt an ache in her heart and it took her a few seconds to come to her senses.

“Penelope!” Josie screamed and quickly approached _Penelope_ , she tried to stop the bleeding but her hands were shaking. “Lizzie what did you do!” Josie cried out, “Hope please to something!”

Lizzie and Hope noticed that Josie’s black hair and veins were slowly fading away.

Josie was about to siphon from Penelope when she stopped her. “Don’t” _Penelope_ whispers.

“Pen- Penelope plea- please let me heal you.” Josie said with tears coming out of her eyes.

“It’s okay JoJo” _Penelope_ smiled sadly and caressed Josie’s cheek.

“No Penelope don’t! I already lost you once, I don’t want to lose you again.”

“I- I love you.” said _Penelope_ breathless

Josie noticed that after that, Penelope stopped breathing. “Pen please wake up.” said Josie as she held Penelope’s face in her hands. “Please, I- I need you.” 

Josie placed her face on Penelope's chest, she was sobbing without control, then she felt a sound, removed her face from Penelope's chest and noticed that Penelope was changing shape, she was fading away, and then, it revealed Landon's body. "Wh- what" said Josie confused.

“Josie” a voice said behind her, Josie standed up and turned around to see Penelope, she couldn’t believe it, she looked to Hope and Lizzie, who where contemplating the scene in from of them, and then she looked again to see Penelope.

“I- I don’t understand.”

“It’s okay, I’m here Josie, I’m safe.” said Penelope while she approached Josie.

When they were close enough, Josie caressed Penelope’s face and pulled her into a hug. Josie squeezed Penelope as if the world was ending, Penelope moved her hands around Josie's waist and put her face in Josie’s shoulders while Josie pulled her closer. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, embracing each other, then, Josie was the first to pull out of the hug, she looked at Penelope's eyes, she really missed looking at those intense green eyes. 

“I don’t understand.” said Josie confused.

“We casted an illusion spell that made Landon look like me. I’m alive Josie.” explained Penelope

Josie broke eye contact with Penelope and turned to see Hope and Lizzie, "I'm so sorry, for everthing." said Josie crying as she went closer to them, and hugged them.

"It's okay." said Hope, "What matters is that you are back." said Lizzie

“I missed you guys, so much” said Josie as she pulled out of the hug.

“Josie, you need to rest, I gonna take you with mom and dad.” Lizzie said and Josie nodded, she was feeling tired.

Before they left, Josie looked at Penelope and she smiled. Penelope smiled back and then they left.

“Holy crap, that was intense.” Hope broke the silence 

“It was.” Penelope started, she looked at Landon’s body who was still covered in blood, “so you like, wait for him to bust into flames?” Penelope asked Hope, “Yup, I’m now used to it.” answered Hope. Penelope noticed that MG and Jed were also still unconscious, “we also have to wait for those two to wake up.”

“I need a drink.” stated Hope

“I think we all need a drink.” said Penelope and smiled.

* * *

  
  
After MG, Jed and Landon woke up, they went with Penelope and Hope to Mystic Grill for a few drinks and because they needed to relax. It was already night when they got to the school. 

“So Peez, are you going to stay this time?” asked MG, “your old room is available, if you want to go there.” said Hope

“I’m gonna stay this time.” Penelope smiled, “I just need to tell my mom and Caroline.

“I’m sure they will understand.” said Hope, “yeah they will.” said Penelope 

Hope and MG said their goodnight to Penelope and she headed with her package to her old room, she passed by Josie and Lizzie’s room but decided not to knock, because she knew that Josie needed time to process everything and to rest.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Penelope finished unpacking her stuff and took a shower, she was about to sleep when she heard a knock on her door, she went to open the door and saw Josie, who was in pajamas and looked tired.

“Hey” said Josie in a soft voice

“Hi” Penelope smiled, and she noticed that Josie was carrying something, it was her journal, “uh, Hope told me that you where here.” said Josie, “come in” Penelope said and Josie stepped in, she was looking around the way too familiar room.

Penelope closed the door and asked Josie, “how are you feeling?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” answered Josie

“So uh, I noticed that you didn’t threw my journal in the trash.” Penelope said pointing at the journal in Josie’s hands

“I’m sorry for saying that.” said Josie, “It’s okay.” responded Penelope 

“I- I read what you wrote.” started Josie, and Penelope was shocked by this declaration, “I just couldn’t find the courage to write back and god, I wanted to respond so bad. And I hated the fact that just three simple words written in your perfect calligraphy managed to make me feel things that no one else has made me feel.” Josie paused for a moment, “that made me realize that I wasn’t over you, and then the prison world thing happened and I had to break the sand-clock and I- god I hurt people Penelope and I remember everything I did and said and I- It was my fault” Josie started crying and Penelope pulled her into a hug.

“Josie, listen to me, none of this is your fault, okay? The things you did, it wasn’t you, it was all the dark magic, so don’t blame yourself.” Penelope said while rubbing Josie’s back. 

They pulled out of the hug and Penelope started wiping Josie’s tears. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise, you will get trough this, and we all are going to help you, including me, I’m not going anywhere this time, not now, not ever.” said Penelope and Josie smiled

Penelope realized how close they where and when she was about to step back, she felt lips on her, and god, she really missed that feeling.

The kiss was soft but it was also passionate, Penelope moved her hands to Josie’s neck and pulled her closer. Josie was the one who separated but Penelope leaned in for another kiss, after that, they pressed their foreheads together and Josie caressed Penelope’s lips.

“Can I stay the night here?” Josie breathes 

“Always.” whispers Penelope 

They headed to the bed, Josie rested her head in Penelope's shoulder while Penelope was playing with Josie's hair.

“Thank you, for bringing me back.” whispers Josie

“You don’t have to thank me, beautiful.”

“I thought I lost you today.”

“I’m sorry for causing you that pain, it was part of the plan.”

“Don’t be sorry, it was necessary.” Josie stared at Penelope’s eyes and said the three words that she wanted to say back since the moment Penelope left her.

“I love you.”

Penelope smiled and pressed a soft kiss in Josie's forehead.

“I love you too.” Penelope whispers 

Penelope casted a spell to turn off the lights, and embraced Josie tightly. 

And it that moment, they were not worried about what’s going to happen next. 

After 5 months, they found their way back, and now they had each other again, and that was all that mattered.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “shoot me” part was 1000% based on that void stiles scene.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I’m glad y’all liked this fic!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated  
> twitter: deadly_park

**Author's Note:**

> I barely tweet but here’s my twitter in case y’all want to follow it: @deadly_park  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
